A technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-120604 is known as an example of this type of movement device for a vehicle seat.
According to the technique disclosed in the above publication, a plurality of seats arranged on a vehicle floor are slidable along network-like slide grooves formed thereon. In this case, each seat is equipped with support-post-like leg parts slidably engaged with the slide grooves. Further, in order to establish mutual communication in the seat sliding movement, the slide grooves are formed to be connected in series in a network-like configuration and extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction and in the vehicle width direction. Therefore, the degree of freedom in the sliding movement for each seat is increased, and various modifications in the seat arrangement are possible.